


Reanudación de un viejo amor

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [98]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkwardness, Baking, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cooking, Declarations Of Love, Eating, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Up, Past Violence, Pizza, Second Chances, Slice of Life, Snogging
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 89] Con intenciones de darse una tercera oportunidad, Gustav y Georgie van despacio. Pero al menos juntos.





	Reanudación de un viejo amor

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, el GxG vuelve a cobrar impulso.

**Reanudación de un viejo amor**

 

Previa a la partida de Fabi organizó Georgie una cena a la que invitó a Gustav y a los gemelos, quienes de paso también estaban a un par de horas de abordar su vuelo para LA, y los cinco se reunieron de vuelta en su pequeño y atestado departamento para disfrutar del único platillo del que jamás se podían fastidiar: Pizza.

—Deberán apreciar mi esfuerzo —dijo Georgie, parado junto al horno de su estufa y esperando a que su comida estuviera lista—. No cualquiera les cocinaría desde cero una pizza con todos sus ingredientes.

—Espera a que las probemos antes de cantar victoria —le chanceó Tom, que desde ya estaba salivando por el aroma a salsa de tomate y especias que inundaba las habitaciones.

Porque la cocina era reducida y estrecha, Gustav cortaba con la ayuda de Fabi un par de hojas de lechuga y unas rebanadas de pepino para una improvisada ensalada con la que acompañarían aquella bomba de carbohidratos que eran las cuatro pizzas variadas que Georgie había amasado desde cero y preparado con esmero durante las últimas cinco horas, y Bill era el que se mantenía entre las dos habitaciones, resaltando con su peluca de cabello rubio y jeans rotos.

Ya que la comida había corrido por cargo de Georgie, los gemelos habían traído consigo una dotación abundante de cerveza, y Gustav a su vez había parado de camino en una pastelería que Franziska le recomendó y comprado un pay de limón que en esos momentos esperaba en el refrigerador para ser comido como postre.

En apariencia, aquella era una reunión como cualquier otra, si acaso con una pincelada de tinte triste porque tanto Fabi como Bill y Tom se iban a ausentar de la ciudad por una temporada, pero la opinión de Gustav difería al respecto, porque no sólo esperaba ansioso a que todos ellos se marcharan para por fin darle tiempo a solas con Georgie, sino que casi contaba los minutos y se mordía las uñas por la emoción contenida en sus cenas que amenazaba con hacerle estallar como un volcán.

—Aquí va la primera —anunció de pronto Georgie abriendo el horno y sacando la primera charola de pizza. Mientras se encargaba de meter la segunda a la parrilla, Tom se ocupó de cortar las rebanadas, y Bill se le sumó colocando una rebanada en cada plato para que la degustación diera comienzo.

El veredicto unánime fue “Delicioso”, seguido por “Quiero otra rebanada” y ocasionales “Jo, el queso está increíble” que competían con “No, la salsa es aún mejor” sin que ninguna de las dos partes llegara a un acuerdo. Georgie por su parte agradeció a la receta que había encontrado en internet, pero admitió que suya había sido la idea de mezclar tomates naturales con la salsa prefabricada que se compraba enlatada en el supermercado, por lo que aceptó gustosa los halagos que le prodigaron.

La segunda pizza que salió del horno se acabó tan rápido como la primera, y para la tercera el ritmo había disminuido cuando se acabaron las primeras latas de cerveza y Bill comentó que tal vez deberían de haber comprado más.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, porque no eres tú el que va a manejarnos al aeropuerto —le recordó Tom, que todavía tenía en la mano su primera lata y bebía con suma moderación.

—Es tu culpa —le bromeó Bill, sacándole la lengua—, por nacer antes y ser el mayor. Ahora es tu tarea cuidarme.

El resto de la cena transcurrió bajo la misma atmósfera de camaradería y diversión, siendo en su mayor parte dominada por dos grupos centrales: Por un lado Bill y Georgie hablando del estado de salud de Maxi, quien ya casi estaba por completo recuperado, y por el otro Fabi y Tom, que encontraron como terreno en común en una película de acción que recién se había estrenado en los cines y que a ambos les apetecía ver en premier para ahorrarse los _spoilers_.

Y en medio de todos ellos, Gustav… Haciendo origami con los restos de su servilleta manchada de salsa de tomate y grasa, e incapaz de prestarle atención a cualquiera de los dos grupos por más de tres segundos consecutivos porque su mirada se desviaba hacia Georgie y el resto salía volando por la ventana como llevado por el viento.

Con un plan maestro que le había demorado los quince minutos bajo el chorro de la ducha que había tomado esa tarde, Gustav tenía proyectado olvidar su teléfono entre los cojines del sillón. Bajo el pretexto de haber vuelto por él, Gustav tenía asegurada su visita del siguiente día, y si jugaba bien sus cartas quizá hasta convencería a Georgie de no sólo dejarle pasar, sino de invitarlo a un vaso de agua o podía que hasta un café… Por todo lo que le importaba, igual podía invitarlo a pasar para que le reparara un atasco en el retrete, porque Gustav aceptaría encantado con tal de pasar un minuto extra a su lado.

Distraído y con una sombra de sonrisa en el rostro fue que lo sorprendió Tom al preguntarle algo de lo que Gustav no supo ni adivinar de qué se trataba, y forzándose a apartar los ojos de Georgie, les acompañó a él y a Fabi en una charla acerca de cuál era la mejor película de las seis que había de la franquicia de The Fast and the Furious, y que para apuro del baterista, él sólo conocía las dos primeras y eso sólo porque Tom le había obligado a verlas con él en un viaje en el autobús mientras cruzaban de Francia a Alemania años atrás.

Saliendo airoso de aquel brete con un argumento ineludible acerca de cuán geniales eran los vehículos que aparecían en escena, Gustav se excusó de su asiento para ir a la cocina y sacar del refrigerador una cerveza más, sopesando con ella en la mano si sería muy descarado de su parte emborracharse (o exagerar su consumo de alcohol) para quedarse un rato más bajo el pretexto de estar demasiado ebrio para conducir y prolongar su estancia, pero desechó su idea cuando comprobó que los gemelos habían sido parcos con la bebida, y apenas quedaban tres botellas más con las que no se emborracharía ni Bill, que era de entre ellos al que más duro le golpeaba el alcohol y el primer en caer casi siempre. Por seguro que si pretendía estar ebrio con tan poco, nadie le iba a creer.

Con un suspiro cerró la puerta del refrigerador, y al darse media vuelta se sobresaltó cuando a escasos centímetros de él apareció Georgie, quien había tenido una sed idéntica a la suya y esperaba a que él se moviera para servirse.

—Lo siento —se apartó Gustav, y Georgie desestimó aquello con un quiebre de muñeca.

—No pasa nada —dijo con naturalidad, y en lugar de una botella de cerveza sacó una de agua del refrigerador. Ante la atención extra que Gustav le prestó, ella se explicó—. Uhm, es porque el tren de Fabi sale a las tres de la mañana, y me ofrecí a llevarlo en mi automóvil para que no pagara tarifa alta con un taxi hasta la terminal.

—Pensé que no se marcharía sino hasta en la mañana.

—Ya, yo igual, ese era su plan inicial al menos, pero cuando revisó por internet ya no había asientos disponibles, así que optó por salir antes. Al menos estará en Frankfurt a eso de las ocho, y con tiempo suficiente para su resto del día.

—Supongo… —Tomándose unos segundos para un espontáneo ofrecimiento, Gustav aspiró aire y lo soltó con una oferta por la que cruzaba los dedos en búsqueda de éxito—. Podría acompañarles, ¿sabes? Para despedirlo y… erm, desearle buen viaje —finalizó con hesitación, consciente de que si aquella excusa sonaba pobre a sus propios oídos, seguramente lo era peor para los de Georgie, pero para asombro suyo…

—Seguro. A Fabi le encantará, y así no se marchará con la preocupación de que yo maneje sola a esas horas. Suele ser peor que mamá y Robert en ese aspecto. Todo un hermano mayor y sobreprotector.

—Genial, entonces así será.

Acordado el ir juntos para despedir a Fabi en la estación, Gustav y Georgie volvieron a la mesa con sus bebidas y actuaron como si nada durante el resto de la velada. A eso de la una fue cuando los gemelos por fin dieron muestras de por su cuenta retirarse, y ya que no los volverían a ver sino hasta dentro de un par de semanas cuando Georgie estuviera por completo recuperada, los abrazos estuvieron a la par del día.

Su marcha coincidió con el tiempo exacto para que Fabi subiera sus maletas al automóvil de Georgie y que luego los tres salieran con suficiente margen de tiempo a la estación para evitarse cualquier contratiempo, pero de poco les sirvió cuando al llegar a la estación descubrieron que el cambio de boletos de Fabi no se había llevado a cabo y que además de no tener reservación para el tren que estaba por partir, tampoco lo tenía para el que había reservado primero. Tras discutir un rato con la vendedora en taquilla, Fabi consiguió un asiento pegado a los sanitarios y de pasillo que salía a las cinco, y como peor era eso que nada, lo compró de mala gana.

—No tienen que esperar aquí conmigo. Todavía faltan dos horas —dijo Fabi a Gustav y a Georgie, pero estos se rehusaron, y fue así como los tres se encaminaron a una McDonald’s al otro lado de la acera para matar el rato y esperar en un sitio caliente.

Aunque no era como Gustav creía iba a pasar su madrugada del domingo cuando horas atrás llegó el departamento de Georgie, ni por un segundo le pasó por la cabeza que fuera un mal final.

Sentado al lado de Georgie y bebiendo de un café malísimo que era el resabio de la jornada, acabó por nivelar lo bueno entre lo malo, y a centrarse sólo en lo primero, dejando de lado lo demás.

A fin de cuentas las dos horas se les escurrieron entre los dedos, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban despidiendo a Fabi en la estación mientras su tren se alejaba hasta desaparecer.

—Me ponen melancólica las despedidas —comentó Georgie después, y durante el trayecto de vuelta a su piso apenas su abrió la boca, más concentrada en juguetear con el cordón de su chaqueta que en iniciar una conversación.

Porque Gustav insistió en despedirla en su puerta (a lo que Georgie no se opuso), fue que se vieron cara a cara mientras buscaban las palabras adecuadas para decirse hasta luego.

—Uhm, supongo que desearte ‘buenas noches’ ya no aplica, pero… —Murmuró Gustav, atento a la pesadez en los párpados de Georgie, que la delataban en cansancio y sueño—. Buenas noches, Georgie.

Parada bajo el dintel de su puerta, la bajista sujetaba la puerta detrás de sí y se mordía el labio inferior, pero nada más; callada aguardaba a que Gustav tuviera la iniciativa, pero su espera resultó en vano. De haber sido mejor Gustav interpretando el lenguaje corporal habría entendido que Georgie franqueaba no sólo la puerta de su piso, sino también la de su corazón, y que de haber pedido éste la entrada, ella se la habría concedido sin hesitaciones de ningún tipo.

En cambio, los esfuerzos de Gustav sólo le dieron para plantarle a Georgie un beso en la mejilla, y después darse media vuelta, dejándolos a ambos con el anhelo de más pero sin los medios para obtenerlo.

Manejando de vuelta a la casa de su hermana, Gustav repasó sin cesar aquel instante mientras recorría las calles semidesiertas de Magdeburg a esas horas y se reñía por su falta de espina. Inconscientemente había percibido el interés de Georgie, pero su mente racional no era capaz de descifrar cuál habría sido el mejor curso de acción a seguir, y sus niveles de frustración se dispararon conforme pasaron los minutos.

Una vez en casa de Franziska, Gustav se esforzó por no hacer ruido y no despertar a nadie, pero sus esfuerzos cayeron en saco roto cuando encontró a su hermana bebiendo un té de manzanilla en la cocina, y a juzgar por su apostura, esperando por él.

—Hey… —La saludó con cautela, a la espera tanto de que actuaran como si nada, como de un regaño por la hora en la que se presentaba sin haberse tomado la molestia de avisar.

Dado que era un hombre adulto que había vivido por su cuenta desde antes de la mayoría de edad, Franziska optó por tratarlo como tal, no sin antes recordarle que habría sido un gran detalle de su parte el mandar un mensaje de que estaba bien.

—Estaba preocupada por ti. Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a una cena con Georgie, Bill y Tom —dijo su hermana, soplando un poco por encima de su taza de té que humeaba.

—Así fue, pero luego me ofrecí a acompañar a Georgie a la estación para dejar a Fabi, y hubo un par de líos con su salida, así que nos quedamos a esperar con él a que su tren partiera. Lo siento por no escribirte un mensaje al menos, es que-…

—Te olvidaste el teléfono en casa de Georgie, lo sé —le interrumpió su hermana—. Ella lo encontró en uno de los sillones y respondió a uno de mis mensajes. De paso me pidió que te avisara que ahí estaba, para que no te preocuparas cuando lo echaras de menos, aunque… ¿No lo perdiste en realidad, o sí?

Gustav chasqueó la lengua. —Tsk, Franny… ¿Siempre tienes que ver a través de mí y mis tramposas intenciones?

—Eres taaan trasparente —se burló ella—, y el truco del teléfono olvidado es tan viejo que no dudo que Georgie también sepa cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones de recuperarlo.

—Incluso si así fuera, me habría ayudado —rezongó Gustav, que para entonces estaba agotado, y había dejado caer sus defensas. Sentándose frente a Franziska, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y suspiró—. Cuando nos despedimos en la puerta moría de ganas por hacer algo de película como besarla o… invitarme a pasar la noche, pero en su lugar me quedé paralizado y me fui.

—¿Así sin más? —Inquirió su hermana, que se había puesto en pie, y aprovechando en agua extra de su tetera le estaba preparando a Gustav un muy necesitado té de tila para dormir en paz y relajar sus nervios de punta.

—Bueno… Sí la besé…

—Genial.

—En la mejilla —finalizó masticando las palabras, y al instante recibió una palmada en la mollera—. Ow.

—No tan genial. ¿Qué no estás ya algo mayorcito para tácticas de adolescente con granos en la cara? Eso del beso en la mejilla es tan de… la escuela primaria. Al menos pudiste besarla en los labios. Te aseguro que Georgie no se habría negado.

—Lo dices tan convencida que casi te creo —murmuró Gustav.

—¡Porque lo estoy! —Enfatizó su hermana, depositando ante él una taza con su té y endulzado con media cucharada de azúcar para quitarle el exceso de amargura de la que seguro Gustav ya tenía más que suficiente—. No me dirás que fuiste tan lerdo como para no percatarte que ella estaba esperando a que dieras tú el primer paso.

Ante la expresión asombrada con la que Gustav le regaló, Franziska pasó a ocupar de vuelta su asiento y procedió a explicarle.

—Mira, ella no estaba esperando como guardiana celosa de su fortaleza, sino como damisela tímida a la espera de que su guapo caballero le pidiera paso a su morada.

—¿Uh? —Aturdido tras largas horas despierto y porque en el horizonte ya no tardaría en aparecer el sol, Gustav pidió una clarificación—. ¿Lo que dices es que si yo lo hubiera intentado Georgie me habría permitido pasar a su piso?

—Eso y te habría dado permiso hasta de compartir su lado libre en la cama y que usaras su cepillo de dientes extra en la mañana. Todo es cuestión de cómo juegues tus cartas. Georgie también es humana, sobre todo una mujer que tiene bien en claro lo que quiere, y aunque a ratos ni yo misma lo entiendo, ese eres tú a pesar de tu indecisión crónica.

—Yo, uhm, no quise extender mi estancia —farfulló Gustav una excusa, y por debajo de la mesa se ganó una patada en la espinilla, cortesía de Franziska.

—Corrección: No quisiste arriesgarte a un ‘no’ de su parte, ¿o me equivoco?

Buscando escabullirse, Gustav levantó la taza y pegó los labios al borde, sólo para quemarse e imprecar una maldición después.

—Está caliente —le previno Franziska muy tarde—. Como sea, el que no arriesga no gana, ¿no crees? ¿Y qué si por hoy Georgie te hubiera mandado a freír espárragos? Ella te ama, y de vez en cuando tiene derecho a hacerse la difícil, así que mientras estés seguro de sus sentimientos y los de ella, insistir no es ningún pecado del que debas de preocuparte.

—Lo haces sonar tan fácil… —Musitó Gustav, que todavía cargaba consigo un cierto complejo de inferioridad al que tenía reconocido, pero del cual no sabía cómo deshacerse.

De nueva cuenta, era esa percepción suya en donde seguía sin comprender cómo era posible que Georgie, siendo la Georgie que él reconocía como bella, talentosa y carismática se hubiera fijado en él, un regordete baterista al que en más de una ocasión habían llamado Gunther por error, siendo que dentro de la banda era quien menos destacaba y de quien menos se lamentarían las fans si fuera sustituido.

Por la mayor parte del tiempo, no era que Gustav dudara de los sentimientos que Georgie abrigaba por él; estaba convencido de que los años que habían estado juntos y la historia que cargaban a cuestas tenían que significar algo, pero a la vez… Temía que hubieran llenado su cuota de paciencia, y que lo que sea que tuvieran ahora mismo ya no tuviera valor alguno. Que su fecha de expiración como pareja hubiera llegado, y que lo único que les quedara fuera tirar a la basura los desperdicios.

El que Georgie le hubiera dejado en claro que no se sentía lista para volverlo a intentar (al menos no todavía) no hacía sino acrecentar sus inseguridades, y que de paso hubiera colocado sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de ser él quien en su debido momento marcara la pauta de ya no una segunda oportunidad, sino de una tercera, era lo que tarde en la noche le mantenía despierto y con los ojos clavados en las sombras que se dibujaban sobre su techo.

—Porque es fácil, Gusti —le sacó Franziska del pozo de sus pensamientos al posar su mano sobre una de las suyas—. Si la quieres, tienes al menos que demostrárselo. Los ‘te amo’ no lo son todo, al menos no cuando sólo se limitan a la parte verbal. A veces un ‘te amo’ es sacar la basura cuando es su turno y no el tuyo, o dejar la toalla puesta sobre el radiador para que cuando salga de ducharse la encuentre tibia… No sé, te estoy dando ejemplos de mi vida, pero deberás adecuarlos a tus circunstancias.

—Franny…

—No, espera —le paró su hermana—. Lo que quiero decir es que si tienes miedo de dar un gran salto, empieces por uno pequeño. Si besarla en los labios te da terror, empieza por, uh, un nudillo, y avanza de ahí. Georgie es una chica lista, y sabrá apreciar hasta el más mínimo de tus esfuerzos por lo que vale.

—Mmm. —Rozándose el labio quemado con el dedo índice y atento a que ello no le impediría después acabarse su té, Gustav reconsideró el consejo de Franziska bajo esa misma analogía: Incluso si el rechazo de Georgie se presentaba como una quemadura, ello no le incapacitaba para volverlo a intentar.

Y por lo que más le era sagrado era que no cejaría en su empeño.

 

Siguiendo las recomendaciones de Franziska, Gustav volvió a la tarde siguiente al piso de Georgie a recoger su teléfono, y a modo de garantía para prolongar su estancia fue que llevó consigo una bolsa de bollos recién horneados en la panadería favorita de la bajista y que sabía él que de antemano que eran su debilidad, y que por tanto le hicieron ganador de una invitación a tomar café.

—¿Sabes? —Le dijo Georgie cuando ya estaban cada uno con un bollo y una taza sentados en el sofá de la sala—. Sospeché que no era del todo inocente que dejaras olvidado tu teléfono aquí, ¿o es que me equivoco?

—Vale, no… Has dado en el clavo —admitió éste, lamiendo de sus dedos el glaseado que se le pegaba—. Pero al menos funcionó.

—Sí, funcionó… Y mejor así.

—¿Por?

—Me evitaste buscar un pretexto para hacerte venir. Estaba pensando en aflojar la tubería del lavamanos o bajar los fusibles de la luz… —Dijo Georgie como si nada, paladeando un nuevo mordisco de su bollo—. Pero luego encontré tu teléfono entre los cojines del sillón y todas las preocupaciones desaparecieron de mi mente.

—¿O sea que los dos actuamos como un par de idiotas?

—Eso parece —respondió la bajista con una sonrisa pequeña y corta, pero a la vez sincera.

Aquello le insufló esperanza a Gustav, quien había dado por sentado que su presencia era más una molestia que una buena compañía, pero que ahora le permitía colocarse en los zapatos de Georgie y apreciar que ambos no eran tan diferentes del otro. Así como él la echaba de menos, Georgie hacía lo propio, y el conocimiento de esa información le insufló el alma de vuelta en el cuerpo.

A los bollos y al café siguió un silencio extraño que ninguno de los dos habría de catalogar como incómodo, aunque tampoco era que se pudiera definir como reconfortante. En un punto medio, el limbo de los silencios, era una parte de hablar y otra de callar en donde ninguna pesaba más que la otra.

Al final fue Gustav quien se aclaró la garganta y decidió empezar el diálogo.

—So… Mañana volveré al que era mi piso para rematar los muebles y entregar las llaves —dijo con neutralidad—. No es que espere encontrar gran cosa. Bianca me envió un mensaje avisando que se llevaba lo que le servía y que había encontrado compradores para algunos de los muebles más pesados, pero Franziska me pidió revisar lo que quedó para ver si ella se queda con algo.

—¿Y después?

—¿Después? —Inquirió él sin comprender.

—¿Qué harás después? Es decir… ¿Rentarás en otro sitio? ¿Ya has visto pisos? ¿O es que pretendes quedarte con Franziska?

—De momento no sé —admitió Gustav—. Franny no tiene ningún inconveniente en que me quede con ella y Frederick, y ahora mismo no yo tengo claro qué hacer. Estoy viviendo un día a la vez.

—Ya, conozco ese sentimiento… —Musitó Georgie con la vista desenfocada en su regazo y los hombros hundidos, pero se recuperó rápido—. ¿Y… Bianca? Mencionaste que te ha escrito…

—Sólo porque no le quedaba de otra. Sospecho que está avergonzada por los destrozos que dejó tras su partida, pero no le guardo rencor. Era mi turno de pagar las que le había hecho, y de cualquier modo, sólo eran objetos materiales. Bueno… algunos otros tenían valor sentimental, y son los únicos por los que me lamento. El resto era prescindible, y de algún modo la vida minimalista no es tan mal.

—¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó Georgie, que descalza había subido los pies el sillón y jugueteaba con el dobladillo de los jeans desgastados que vestía.

—Mi batería, para empezar. Algunas de las piezas eran originales del primer tour que hicimos, y otras eran más recientes, pero por ende más caras. No que me importe lo que costaron, sino reunir las partes y armar mi set justo como lo quería. Si no me equivoco, mañana mismo tendré que dar órdenes de que se recoja todo y se venda como chatarra, y la perspectiva me resulta terrible —gruñó con el ceño fruncido no tanto con enojo, sino con preocupación—. El resto eran recuerdos de otro tipo.

Sin necesidad de presionarlo verbalmente, Georgie aguardó paciente a que Gustav continuara, y éste no la decepcionó. Haciendo crujir sus nudillos, Gustav hizo un recuento de los daños y los enumeró con cada dedo conforme las articulaciones cedían en un sonoro restallido.

—Ropa, eso ya lo sabes, y de todo fue lo que menos me dolió, a excepción de un par de prendas que me traían recuerdos. Discos, partituras, un trofeo de los EMA’s que por casualidad tenía en uno de mis estantes y que se hizo añicos. También… Uhm… —Se humedeció los labios porque se estaban adentrando en terreno sensible—. Fotografías. No sólo nuestras, que de esas había bastantes, pero también mías, familiares, de cuando era bebé y de mi infancia.

—Eso es horrible —bufó Georgie, que a la par que se ponía en la piel de Bianca y aceptaba como irreversible el estado de rabia que la había orillado a aquella destrucción, también marcaba su línea infranqueable cuando de recuerdos como aquellas fotos se trataba—. No debió hacerlo…

—Pero lo hizo —dijo Gustav con un encogimiento de hombros—, y de cualquier modo todavía hay posibilidades de que tenga algún remedio. Franny me habló de un sitio en donde se encargan de reparar fotografías en mal estado, así que confío en que puedan hacer algo por las mías. No será rápido ni barato, pero de eso a nada…

—Te lo tomas con tal tranquilidad… —Declaró Georgie sin ocultar su admiración—. Yo en tu lugar… Francamente no sé qué había hecho primero: Si gritar o llorar. Eso si antes no la golpeaba…

—No sentí que estuviera en mi derecho de replicar —dijo Gustav con una tranquilidad artificial que contrastaba con la rabia que a ratos sentía bullir en su estómago—. Hubo un momento cuando recogía mis pertenencias en bolsas de basura negras que pensé que estaba pagando una especie de penitencia, y que con todo… Había pagado menos de lo que me correspondía en realidad por todo lo que le hice.

Georgie se tomó unos segundos para procesar las palabras de Gustav, y después, con expresión seria, levantó su muñeca que todavía llevaba vendada y preguntó: —¿Te parece que esto sea justo y equivalente? ¿Algo así como una fractura en lugar de un esguince si nuestras citas a escondidas se hubieran prolongado por otros seis meses más?

Pese a que todavía portaba un ojo negro al cual no le terminaba de bajar la hinchazón por el puñetazo recibido, y Georgie a su vez todavía tenía consigo presente el golpe que Henning le había dado y que le hizo sangrar la nariz, Gustav se contuvo de afirmar que así era. En realidad, su pago había sido de diferente especie, y la verdad, aunque dolía, tenía que quedar clara para ambos.

—Sabes bien que no fue así…

—Ya, lo sé —dijo Georgie entre dientes, tragándose las lágrimas que le amenazaban con brotar a borbotones de los ojos—. Es sólo que… prefiero no pensar en eso. Hacer de cuenta que no pasó, que jamás existió, que no hay nada que barrer bajo el tapete y fingir que no me lastima.

—No voy a decir que fuera el pago justo por lo que hicimos, sería demasiado cruel afirmarlo, pero… —Luchando contra el terremoto interno que le sacudía hasta los cimientos, Gustav cerró las manos en puños y los presionó contra sus muslos hasta hacerse doler—. Pero ya se acabó, está en el pasado, y buscarle un significado oculto que satisfaga nuestra necesidad de un cierre adecuado no hará que el tiempo dé marcha atrás y podamos cambiar lo que ya no tiene remedio. Tal vez el que perdieras ese bebé fue el castigo que merecíamos por ser tan egoístas con Bianca y Henning, tal vez no, pero en todo caso lo peor sería sobrevivir a esta experiencia y no haber aprendido nada. Yo… —Inhaló Gustav a profundidad y se giró hacia Georgie, a la que le temblaba el labio inferior y apenas se mantenía en una pieza—. Todavía te amo igual que desde el primer día, y no pienso dejarte ir a menos que tú así me lo pidas…

Mirándole con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, Georgie confirmó lo que Gustav ya sabía, pero que de vez en cuando necesitaba escuchar de vuelta.

—Yo también te amo, y mucho, pero… Ahora mismo yo no sé si pueda iniciar de vuelta una relación. Uhm, Robert tiene esta frase: “La tercera es la vencida”, y tengo miedo de desperdiciarla con una salida en falso.

«No es nada nuevo», pensó Gustav, que se sentía exactamente igual a ella en ese aspecto. «Ambos sabemos que bien podría ser nuestra última oportunidad…»

—Eso no significa que te quiera fuera de mi vida —finalizó Georgie en voz baja y contemplándole con cautela—. Me haría bien verte tanto como pueda, y pasar el tiempo contigo… Pero temo monopolizarte. Pedirte que estés a mi lado sin la promesa de nada más es de lo más codicioso.

—No si yo admito que siento exactamente lo mismo —dijo Gustav, que por esa ocasión no quería dejar ni un malentendido pendiendo entre los dos—. Si por mí fuera estaría a diario contigo, haciéndote compañía siempre y cuando no te molestara tenerme a tu lado como una lapa. Y sé que suena raro, pero… te extraño. Aquellos martes… Nunca fueron los suficientes para mí.

Georgie se sorbió la nariz. —Tampoco lo fueron para mí…

—Me costaba mucho dejarte ir cada vez.

—Lo mismo me pasaba. Moría de ganas que me pidieras-…

—Que te quedarás —finalizó Gustav por ella—. Pero no me sentía en mi derecho. Tenía miedo de que sólo fuera yo, que sólo yo quisiera más…

—Gusti… Eso no es cierto y ambos lo sabemos. —Y dos nuevas lágrimas le corrieron a Georgie por las mejillas y rodaron cuesta abajo hasta desaparecer.

Venciendo la infranqueable distancia que antes ponía un universo entre los dos, Gustav redujo su estado de separación al extender una mano y tomar a Georgie por el rostro, limpiándole con el pulgar el exceso de humedad. La bajista cerró los ojos ante su contacto, y su expresión pasó de desconsuelo interminable a paz absoluta en una fracción de segundos.

La transformación maravilló a Gustav, quien a su vez se sorprendió con las comisuras de los labios contraídas en una especie de sonrisa. Su felicidad era todavía tan pronta y etérea que atreverse a más era una afrenta al destino que tanto empeño había puesto de su parte para mantenerlos en ese punto muerto en donde no avanzaban a solas, pero sí acompañados, y a la par las dificultades a las que se enfrentaban les impedían disfrutar de su mutua compañía sin tener que de antemano pasar por diversas pruebas.

Reuniendo cada gramo de valor que almacenaba en el cuerpo, Gustav se acercó más a Georgie, y en un movimiento que después podrían apreciar como la primera vez que tomó las riendas y el control, besó a Georgie en los labios.

No la clase de beso que se vería en películas románticas ni de la que se leería en una épica historia de amor. No hubo atisbo de lengua ni exceso de humedad, y en perspectiva, hasta habría podido catalogarse de casto y con una pureza que sólo se podía encontrar entre hermanos si es que besarse en los labios estuviera socialmente permitido. Fue un beso donde ni los fuegos artificiales relucieron en el cielo ni los cañones retumbaron al aire, pero no por ello sus efectos pasaron desapercibidos. Con una delicadeza que sólo se podía apreciar si deliberadamente se buscaba, aquel beso resultó ser el acomodo final de los cimientos que juntos habían construido no para su relación como pareja apartada de la que eran como novios, sino del vínculo que los unía, y que englobaba cada una de sus facetas.

Amigos, compañeros de banda, novios, amantes, familia, incluso padres de un bebé que había perdido su oportunidad a la vida incluso antes de que ninguno de ellos fuera consciente de la realidad… Todo embonó de pronto con la llegada de ese beso, que acabó por ser la pieza final del rompecabezas que eran ellos dos, y que tras más de una década, por fin estaba completo.

Daba lo mismo que hubiera sido un beso corto y carente de sensualidad, porque lo que no había tenido de pasión lo complementaba con ternura y cariño, con juramentos de inquebrantable de amor, y también con respeto a las circunstancias, porque aunque evidente era que se amaban y que ambos deseaban darle no una segunda, sino una tercera oportunidad a ese amor que los unía, no estaba en sus planes apresurarse.

Al separarse, ambos liberaron al unísono un suspiro, y en ello quedó patente para ambos que era la primera vez que en serio respiran después de un muy largo tiempo, porque la aspiración que le siguió inundó no sólo de aire sus pulmones, sino que también expandió sus pechos, y dio cabida a que nuevos sentimientos despertaran aletargados después de una agónica temporada de asfixia.

Embriagados en aquella primera muestra de lo que el contacto físico entre los dos podía lograr, fue Gustav el que al perder las inhibiciones hizo acopio de valentía y habló.

—Siempre que te besaba me preguntaba si sería la última vez…

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora sólo pienso cuándo podré besarte más…

—Oh. —Enrojeciendo como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás, Georgie levantó un poco el mentón y frunció los labios—.Entonces bésame de vuelta.

Y besarla hizo Gustav, que volvió a la carga y unió sus bocas en una serie de besos que al principio eran poco más que un roce de labios, pero que conforme fueron pasando los minutos cobraron fuerza e intensidad.

Con la cabeza dando vueltas por lo intenso de la situación, Gustav se valió de su otra mano para tirar de Georgie en su dirección, y la bajista accedió sin reticencias, encontrándose con él en el punto medio entre los dos asientos del sillón.

El cambio de postura favoreció a la entrada de besos en los que ambos participaban, y en donde la lengua de Gustav hizo acto de aparición al pedir entrada en la boca de Georgie y la bajista se la concedió con un jadeo. El baterista por su parte tampoco permaneció callado, puesto que las manos de Georgie no se limitaron a caer inertes en su regazo, sino que primero las apoyó sobre los hombros de Gustav, y conforme la cercanía y la confianza aumentaba, fue tocándolo con más anhelo subiendo una por su cuello y la otra perdiéndose en su cabello, trazando ahí un patrón de círculos que obligó a Gustav a no distraerse por lo placentero que le resultaba.

La última vez que habían estado así databa de un periodo de sus vidas en el que todavía podían llamarse pareja, dado que besarse y perderse en los labios del otro era una actividad que no siempre derivaba en sexo, y para la que dedicaban un tiempo especial que después como amantes no tuvieron oportunidad de conseguir.

Pensando en todos aquellos martes en los cuales el eje central de sus horas había sido el desnudarse lo antes posible y meterse a la cama para hacer el amor hasta que el exceso de roce y la fricción hiciera de las suyas, Gustav corroboró sus sospechas: Besarse había quedado relegada a ser una actividad para la cual la entrega era mayor, y por lo tanto, prohibitiva.

En un peculiar giro que sólo había sido capaz de apreciar meses después, el mantener relaciones sexuales había pasado a primer término como actividad principal en sus citas de los martes, pero sólo porque las implicaciones del acto mismo lo hacían factible para el tiempo y el espacio con el que contaban. Besarse por otra parte, habría requerido más esfuerzo de su parte, y un nivel de intimidad para el que un par de horas una vez en la semana no les podía conceder como era debido.

Y dicha fuera la verdad, Gustav había echado de menos aquellas sesiones de besos con Georgie que invariablemente lo llevaban por el camino de los recuerdos a esas otras tardes de martes en su adolescencia, cuando su hogar de la infancia estaba vacío, e invitarla a ‘pasar el rato’ como por entonces definían aquellas reuniones, era lo único que ocupaba su pensamiento de miércoles a lunes.

De la inocencia de aquellos días quedaba poco. La banda, y la vida que la había acompañado se encargaron de borrar los trazos de normalidad que quizá los habrían llevado a ser como una pareja más en ese pueblecillo minúsculo que era Loitsche.

Alguna vez Gustav se planteó si de haberse conocido en otras circunstancias, sin la banda, la música o los gemelos de por medio, habrían llegado a perder la virginidad sobre su cobertor azul y en aquella cama individual que era la atracción de su recámara de adolescencia. En más de una ocasión Gustav había fantaseado con esa posibilidad cuando aún eran críos, pero las imágenes mentales de un encuentro como ese acaban cuando con un orgasmo, ya tarde en la noche, cuando se masturbaba bajo las mantas y aspirando el perfume del champú de Georgie en sus almohadas.

A casi la mitad de su vida, el recuerdo volvió nítido y contundente mientras Gustav le succionaba a Georgie el labio inferior como sabía bien que a ella le gustaba todavía después de todos esos años, y el paralelismo entre aquellos toqueteos de verano en Loitsche y lo que hacían justo entonces sobre el sofá le provocaron una risa floja que los hizo parar.

Con las mejillas arreboladas, Georgie había acabado presionada contra el respaldo del sofá, y desde ahí le observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Te acuerdas de…? —Indeciso si traer a colación el pasado era bueno, porque después de todo, cuando se besaban en su habitación todavía no eran novios igual que no lo eran ahora, Gustav optó por un acercamiento disimulado—. ¿… mi cobertor azul?

—Por supuesto —respondió Georgie, con los párpados pesados—. Si cierro los ojos hasta puedo recordar su tacto en la yema de mis dedos, y…

—¿Y?

—Tu aroma.

—¿Mi aroma? —Inquirió Gustav con mortificación.

—Sí… Y no había nada mejor que volver a casa con mi ropa oliendo a ti. Más de una vez envolví mi almohada con la camiseta que llevaba en el día y le abrazaba soñando que eras tú… Era una cría bastante precoz, ¿eh?

—Oh, si te dijera lo que yo hacía cuando te marchabas… —Admitió Gustav a su vez, con las orejas rojas de vergüenza—. Mis fantasías contigo no eran tan inocentes para un crío de mi edad y con tan poca experiencia  en el amor…

—¿Y quién dijo que las mías lo fueron? —Murmuró Georgie humedeciéndose los labios—. Ya desde tenía bien claro que quería perder la virginidad contigo, ¿sabes? Y de no haber sido porque aquellos martes nos quedaron cortos, quizá no habríamos tenido que esperar hasta Hamburg…

—Con la suerte que tengo, seguro que a media faena habría Franziska la puerta de mi alcoba y nos interrumpía sin consideraciones —dijo Gustav—, así que menos mal que esos días han terminado.

—¿Seguro? No olvides que ahora vives bajo su techo.

—Ya, pero ahora al menos toca a la puerta antes de entrar, y el trato es diferente. Franny nunca va a dejar de comportarse como una hermana mayor ni yo dejaré de ser su hermanito pequeño, pero la diferencia estriba en que no ha pasado por alto que ya somos adultos, y que nuestra dinámica es diferente.

—Eso explica por qué no te he escuchado todavía que quieras mudarte de su casa y buscar tu propio piso.

—Respecto a eso… —Debatiéndose entre mencionar que todavía no había visto pisos nuevos porque abrigaba esperanzas de que él y Georgie, al retomar lo suyo, se mudaran juntos, Gustav optó por mejor callar, al menos de momento, y dio una respuesta ambigua que no lo comprometiera—. Al parecer no es buen momento. El mercado no está en su punto, y encontrar otro espacio como el que tenía antes me será difícil, por no mencionar que tendría que empezar de nuevo. Igual que tú, mi vida actual se puede reducir en el número de cajas en las que la tengo almacenada.

Georgie sopesó sus palabras y luego asintió. —Mmm, pero si quieres mi consejo al respecto, no dejes que pase demasiado tiempo o después será imposible.

—¿Encontrar un piso?

—No, sacar tu vida de esas cajas.

A sabiendas de que la bajista le hablaba desde su experiencia propia por su desidia a abrir las cajas que inundaban su sala (y a desconocimiento suyo varios armarios, debajo de su cama, y otras áreas en su piso), Gustav se planteó el preguntarle al respecto, pero Georgie no le dio oportunidad, porque entonces le colocó una pierna por encima de las suyas y le dedicó una mirada cargada de intenciones.

—A riesgo de ser yo quien tome la iniciativa y eso contravenga mis intenciones de esperar a que seas tú quien dé el primer paso…

—Si quieres que te bese sólo dilo —le chanceó Gustav, que de vuelta se acercó a Georgie y rozó sus labios con los de la bajista.

—¿Y si quiero más que eso? —Cuestionó ella, mirándole directo a los ojos—. Es decir… No ahora mismo. Todavía es… pronto, pero…

Ante la disyuntiva de ceder a sus deseos o saber controlarlos, Gustav optó por la versión adulta.

—Podemos tomarlo con calma, ir despacio, a nuestra velocidad… El ritmo lo marcamos nosotros.

—Eso me gusta.

—Perfecto —murmuró Gustav antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso.

No el primero de la tarde, ni mucho menos el último, pero sí parte de una nueva colección en donde el amargo del pasado era apenas perceptible, y el dulce dominaba el resto.

Y como presagio, era excelente.

 

—¿Y se volverá una costumbre que te aparezcas por aquí a las cinco de la mañana? Digo, para estar preparada…

—¡Franny, joder!

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Gustav por poco dejó caer el plato que lavaba y que por estar embadurnado en jabón poco le faltó por romper. Cerrando la llave y secándose las manos en una toalla, se giró para enfrentarse a su hermana, que en bata de dormir y con el cabello anudado en lo alto de la cabeza tenía el aspecto de recién haber salido de la cama, que como bien sabía él, era justo lo que acababa de pasar, si es que tomaba en cuenta que en efecto eran poco más de las cinco y en la ventana todavía se podía apreciar lo oscuro de la noche.

—Me has asustado —dijo él.

—Ya, y tú a mí cuando escuché ruido aquí abajo, pero como dudo que un ladrón se meta a mi casa a lavar platos sucios no tardé en deducir que eras tú —ironizó ella, aunque buscando sonar severa, con un tinte de burla en su voz.

—Perdón por despertarte. De hecho llegué hace media hora y me cociné un sándwich de queso, uhm, pero no quería dejar un desastre aquí.

—Un traste sucio difícilmente es un desastre… —Continuó su hermana con el mismo tono, y por último acompañó su oración con un suspiro—. ¿Estabas con Georgie?

—Ajá.

—Eso supuse, y pensé que pasarías la noche con ella.

—Ya, pero… —Rascándose la punta de la nariz, Gustav cambió su peso de un pie a otro—. Lo estamos tomando con calma.

—¿ _Qué_ están tomando con calma? —Preguntó su hermana, que por nada del mundo iba a dejar pasar información como esa sin antes estar enterada de todos los pormenores.

—¿Qué no tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a la oficina en un par de horas? —Le rebatió Gustav, que a pesar de lo que se pudiera suponer, no tenía inconveniente en contarlo lo ocurrido a Franziska (con censura por supuesto, que su hermana no tenía por qué estar al tanto de la erección que le había acompañado de regreso a casa), pero sí en desvelarla cuando por delante le esperaba un día largo de trabajo—. Te lo contaré en el almuerzo, ¿qué opinas? Paso por ti a la oficina y comemos en ese restaurante de ensaladas que tanto te gusta.

—Pero tú odias ir ahí —le recordó su hermana con una ceja arqueada ante el repentino cambio de Gustav en llevarla ahí sin rechistar; en ocasiones pasadas, había tenido que insistirle y casi suplicar, porque del menú con el que contaban, Gustav sólo se conformaba con un pollo a la plancha y acompañamiento de verduras que invariablemente le hacía quejarse de ser un conejo famélico y con el colesterol alto.

—No hay problema, porque después me reuniré con Georgie para comer…

—Oh… ¡Oh! —Procesó Franziska la información y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Significa eso que volvieron?

Gustav denegó con la cabeza, pero en labios (que llevaba rojos y sensibles al contacto luego de besar a Georgie hasta el hartazgo) tenía él su propia variación de una sonrisa.

—Significa que —y expresión esperanzada y con atisbos de alegría se extendió al resto de sus facciones— no todo está perdido.

Y al contrario, aunque a él le tomaría tiempo apreciarlo de esa manera, estaban en ruta para para encontrarse de una vez por todas con ese destino a ratos compasivo, a ratos cruel de sus circunstancias, y con la sorpresa que les tenía deparada para probar su amor una última vez.

Los engranajes ya habían empezado a caminar, y no habrían de parar bajo ningún concepto.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
